Tentations
by Rika-sama xp
Summary: Sanji à toujours penser que lui et Zoro seraient d'éternel rivaux, il y croyais dur comme fer, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi en est il arrivé là ?.. "D'où vient ce sentiment.. Cette envie quand je le vois ?" Yaoi /!\ Don't like homo ? Don't read ! ( Possible Lemon ) C'est ma première fic Yaoi alors soyez indulgents Enjoy it !


_**~ Pov Sanji ~**_

D'entrer de jeu, je vais vous donner un conseil : Vous croisez un Marimo, pied droit dans les côtes, dans la rue, dans un parc ( quoique ce serai dur de le retrouver tellement il y fait vert ) au lycée, sur un banc, sur un vélo.. même sur un bateau ( qui sait ? ).. Démonstration !

\- Oii, Marimo !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu v-

Et bam ! Un coup dans les côtes égal à une algues verte sur le sol ! Vous voyez ? Facile !

 _ **Un coup de pied et Zoro était K.O. .. enfin presque, car se dernier s'était relever, les poings déjà au niveau du poussin. Vlan un cuistot à terre.**_

 _ **Oui, si vous l'aviez compris, nous somme effectivement en pleine confrontation quotidienne entre un brocolis sur patte et un citron pas très presser on dirait.**_

\- Bon, les gars, c'est pas que votre querelles ne m'intéresse pas mais.. si en faite j'en ai carrément rien à foutre, vous allez me mettre en retard avec ça !

\- Oh ma douce Nami chérie, cher à mon cœur, ta beauté m'envoûte lors que tu te mets en colère, j'en suis sans voix ~

\- Si seulement tu pouvais vraiment te taire..

Ohlala cette Nami, quel est belle, quel est joli.. puis ce.. arrh cette tête de cactus, à la seule vue de son visage me donne des hauts le cœur..  
Mais je ne me suis pas présenté ! Sanji, 18 ans, tombeur de ces dames, frais dispo, du jour comme de la nuit.. pour les femmes, oui je tient à préciser parce qu'on ne sais jamais, hein !

Retourne dans la réalité, Nami, moi et err.. Zoro, sont dans le même lycée et comme par le pur des hasard dans le même quartier, ce qui veut dire qu'on est souvent amène à faire la route ensemble, alors comme à notre habitude, on y allait, retrouvant le petit groupe devant le bâtiment.

\- Yo tout le monde ! Hey Nami tu.. mais euh vas y ignore moi !

\- Laisse Usopp, elle un peu énervé

\- Oh, tout va bien dans ce cas

Comme Nami avait déjà disparu, Usopp, moi et err.. Zoro, on entra à l'intérieur et alla rejoindre les reste des gens.

\- Oii, Luffy ! Ça v.. mais qu'est ce.. qu'est que tu fais !? Il est à peine 8h et tu manges déjà !?

\- Pourquoi t'es si étonné ? Tu le connais bien non ?

\- Nan mais enfaite c'est mon déjeuner..

\- Ah..

\- REND LE MOI !

Je tarda pas à me jeté sur lui mais le malin avait déjà d'étaler comme un lapin ( ça rime ) RAAAAAAH ce petit.. hm calme toi Sanji, ce n'est que de la nourriture.. dans laquelle tu avais mis de produits de choix et que tu avais soigneusement fait dans ta jolie petite boîte doré que Zeff t'avais acheter à tes 18 ans ( elle était vachement joli cette petite boîte ! ) mais touuut va bien..

\- Nan mais tu pleures ?  
\- ELLE ÉTAIT VACHEMENT JOLIE CETTE PETITE BOÎTE !  
\- .. De quoi est ce que tu parles ?  
\- Tu peux pas comprendre.. Les Marimo dans ton genre en sont incapable..  
\- ... Je vais t'en foutre une ...

Impossible, je courais déjà en direction du distributeur qui se trouve au fond du couloir.. hm bon, va pour un vulgaire sandwich au œuf..

\- Elle me manques ..  
\- Qui ?  
\- Ma boîte ! Suis un peu.. tu sais, t'es peut être qu'un imbécile mais tu vas pas être con toute ta vie, faut pas déconner  
\- .. Je vas vraiment t'en foutre une ...

 _ ***Dring***_ Début des cours, faut absolument que je chope Luffy avant qui me perde ma petite boîte, direction, le réfectoire !

\- Mais tu vas où imbécile, c'est le début des.. trop tard.. Tant pis ! _**Et il se dirigea vers sa salle.**_

Comme je m'en doutais, l'animal est effectivement présent sur les lieux.. mais doucement ! Il ne faut pas qui s'enfuit.. Luffy manger tranquille mon repas dans ma jolie petite boîte doré raahh.. Calme Sanji..

\- Luffy !?

( La discrétion ? )

\- Oh Chandy il est chuper ton defeuner, t'en daurai pas vautre ?  
\- Nani ?  
\- VAUTRE !  
\- ...

Je pris la boîte, comme il l'avait déjà fini et parti le laissant sans rien dire... bizarre il en a pas redemander.. BREF ! J'ai emboité le pas pour me rendre en salle de classe là où err... Zoro se trouver.

Ce fut une après-midi entre amis plutôt normal.. fin' quand je dis normal, c'est dispute, bruits, bordel, puis quelques coups donné par une joli rousse.. je parles bien ma magnifique Nami si on ne s'était pas compris.. on est alors pénards au café du coin.

\- C'est bientôt les vacances..

\- Et alors ?

\- Si t'as rien à dire tu peux t'abstenir de l'ouvrir, merci.. Non franchement qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Moi, personnellement, je reste chez moi, tranquille, j'ai rien à faire, pas besoin de me prendre la tête à faire des projets

\- Moi, je vais faire des barbec avec Ace, Sabo et Pépé !

\- Ah d'ailleur, tu me dois un déjeuner..

\- Oh regardez, une entrecôte qui parle ! Je vais aller voir ça te plus près ..

\- Tu aurais mieux trouver comme excuses..

\- J'ai une idée !

\- Ça va nous couter combien ?..

\- La ferme et laisse Nami chérie parlait, marimo !

\- Je vous propose une petit voyage !

\- Mais ça va nous couter combien ?

\- Roh mais rien du tout !

Au.. mon.. Dieu.. une idée de Nami à laquelle on ne va pas verser un centime ! Même moi j'en suis tout retourner, va-t-elle bien ?

\- Tu vas bien Nami chérie ?

\- Mais.. oui ! Vous êtes chiant ma paroles, je suis déjà assez gentille, ne me le faites pas regretter !

\- Y'a anguille sous roche..

\- Ecoutez, j'ai assez d'argent pour qu'on aille tous faire une viré sur un petit bout de paradis, en bateau tous ensemble, j'ai le droit de profité de mes amis, non ?

\- Mais bien évidemment Nami swaaaan !

\- Tu veux profiter de notre argent plutôt ! Sorcière !

\- Tu vas la fermer oui ! Lui parles pas sur ce ton là !

\- Gnegnegne .. !

\- T'as quel âge ?..

\- 18 ans pourquoi ?

\- .. Bref, tout ça pour dire que nous allons passé de super vacances !

\- Bon.. y'avais pas d'entrecôtes..

\- Non parce que tu étais sérieux ?

\- Ça va être SUUUUUPEEER !

\- Oui !

\- Y'a anguille sous roche..

\- Yohoho !

\- J'ai faim ..

\- VOS GUEULES !

C'était décidé nos vacances de rêves étaient lancés, je sentais qu'on allait bien s'amuser.. certains plus que d'autres.. merde ! Les cours !

Fin Chapitres 1.


End file.
